Ursula
by jadevia
Summary: Ursula wasn't always a sea witch, read of her youth and how she came into her powers and eventually became a poor unfortunate soul


This story begins with an orphan found in the aftermath of a battle, an innocent who was taken in by the conquering king and the story her life took on.

As the last sea witch dropped dead at his feet King Poseidon pulled his still glowing trident from her body and swam over her limp pearly tentacles to lean down and close her open eyes. The witches had wreaked havoc upon his underwater kingdom Atlantica, using their magic for death and destruction. He stared down at Queen Morgana's still form, saddened that she had refused to negotiate or surrender. His army had eliminated her entire clan, but in the end the octofolk had been killed by their pride, not the weapons of his army.

His guards were busy destroying endless bottles of potions and releasing beings from cages and jars. He could hear the cracking of glass and roaring of freed creatures in the distance. Poseidon flicked his green tail in agitation, this place had his scales crawling and he was eager to be rid of it. As he turned to leave a strange mewling caught his ears, thinking some creature was still caged he set out to look for it. The sound led him to what looked like to be a wall in the back of the hut. Upon closer inspection the tip of his trident went through the solid kelp easily.

A much larger space greeted him upon further exploration, pearls lit up the room and he saw a few pieces of furniture occupied the area. The sight of a bassinet caused his heart to sink, apparently one member of the clan still remained. Children of the octofolk were extremely rare and throughout the entire battle there had not been a single one discovered. Morgana must have hidden her baby to keep her safe, but in the end her own life had been sacrificed for an attempt at power.

The good mer-king loomed over the infant, noting her cradle had the name Ursula etched onto it. She had ceased her crying and looked up at him with wide trusting golden eyes. Her six black and purple tentacles reached up for him, her rosy lips puckered in her attempt and she reached up with her arms as well.

Poseidon raised his trident, preparing to strike down. Emotions raced through him like a tumultuous current.

"I should do this, for the kingdom. I need to do this. But she's an infant. She could be raised differently. It's my duty to protect my people, the innocent…"

His large frame shuddered, the trident lowered to his side and he reached one gentle hand inside the cradle. With the utmost care he raised the baby girl from her bed and held her against his armored chest plate. Immediately she fastened her tiny suckers, anchoring herself firmly into the fold of his arm. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes, looking completely at ease against his battle stained armor.

"Ursula. I cannot say what your far future will hold little one, but I am giving you a chance to be better than your predecessors."

Together they exited the home, with her eyes shielded as they passed over her dead mother.

The soldiers and royal guard had finished their purging of the evil magic and freeing of the imprisoned creatures. They stood outside Morgana's hut, awaiting their king's instructions. His second in command, General Leomaris raised an arm in greeting and started to swim to his king's side when he saw the babe cradled in his arm.

The general pulled to a stop, whipping his gold tail to halt. His face was aghast.

"A child…Milord what would you have us do with it?" Leomaris' hand moved to the sword at his side.

"Peace," the king ordered, "I am taking her to be raised in my palace, where a close eye can be kept on her. She will be treated with respect and kept from knowledge of what transpired this day. Ursula is the last of her kind and it is our job to keep her from the path of darkness that led us here." King Poseidon turned to his chariot where his two dolphins were harnessed in, ready to bring him home.

"Your highness," Leomaris floated closer, resting a hand on the chariot's side. "If I may ask who will be her caretaker? She must not fall with any who seek to abuse her potential powers. " His tone didn't betray any doubt in his King, just concern.

Poseidon placed his trident in its holder and stroked his auburn beard thoughtfully.

"I'm going to give her to my son's nanny to raise. I trust her with my own child so I know that she will do her best. No one will think of this child as a threat if we don't treat her like a war criminal." He snapped the reigns and drove away from the Caves of Sorrows. Under his breath he added, "I can only hope I've made the right decision.

_**Eighteen years later**_

**URSULA**

Today is the day! The ball, the ball is tonight! I'll be singing for all of Atlantica during the ball's opening aria. I am so grateful that my tutors agreed to give me the week off to practice, seeing as I am already far ahead of my lessons. I leap out of bed and brush my gleaming white waves out. The long strands always bother me, constantly in the way, but Mother refuses to let me cut it. I look in the mirror and use kelp bands to weave my hair back into a large bun. The ball isn't for many more hours, but I promised Cookie that I would help in the kitchen beforehand.

My apron sits patiently on my towering pile of books and I grab it, tying the strings tightly around my hips. I'm not vain about a lot of things, but I know my slender waist and curvy figure is envied among the courtiers. I've heard the whispers along with the taunting of my tentacles and strange yellow eyes. Demon Eyes I've been called numerous times by snooty royals. I shake off the unpleasant thoughts with a shrug of my shoulders. Today nothing can dampen my spirits. Soon they'll all have to listen to my voice whether they wish to or not.

A quick shake of my covers shows Flotsam and Jetsam are still snoozing under the sheets. I reach in and pull them both out gently, cradling them with my tentacles as I make my bed. Having six other limbs really is the most convenient thing in the world, despite any jeers I've received about them. A few seconds later my blankets are smoothed out, pillows fluffed, and I lay Flo and Jet down carefully. I blow them a kiss on my way out of the chambers. My poopsies are the laziest eels, but I adore them.

Fire opals light my way down the path to the kitchens. Atlantica's palace is truly beautiful, Sea glass spires and columns create a dazzling rainbow of colors during the daylight hours. The architecture is open, allowing for movement and space while still containing painstakingly carved structures that entrance the eye. Our quarters are not far from the main palace where the royalty lives, the royal family houses us in spacious quarters that have their own sort of beauty. My room is next to Mother's but I know that she woke long ago and is most likely bustling around. She assists the other nobles whose nannies need a break from time to time.

The kitchen's double doors are wide open as merfolk swim in and out holding exotic foods, piles of dishes, and flower arrangements. I weave through the throng, smiling and waving at the servants whom had all taken me in as one of their own. My two closest companions Daria and Kai are elbow deep in dough as they grin at me.

"About time you woke up Ursa," Kai teases. Of the two Kai was the one whom I consider family, like a mischievous little brother. His hair is so blonde it's almost white and his skinny frame lets others underestimate his speed. In races his tan tail propels him like a shark through the water. We have endless fun together.

"Some of us stayed up late helping prep for today," I stick my tongue out at him before going into the pantry. To call the royal pantry a mere pantry would be an understatement. The giant room is filled with endless shelves and is more of a large cavern than anything. When I was little I'd spend hours playing hide and seek in here with the prince, Daria, and Kai.

Luckily the meat pies I had started are near the entrance. I carry the eight trays out onto the countertop. All that is left was to pop them into the oven where boiling water currents were diverted from a volcanic vent to heat up food, slowly cooking them until later on tonight.

Daria sighs happily when she sees the pies, her blue eyes lighting up with excitement. "Ursa your meat pies are divine, I swear they're magical."

"Well I do add a few special ingredients of my own." I grin to hide my slight guilt and start piling them into the oven. A little magic for food never harmed anyone, but Mother had warned me to hide my gifts or I would be persecuted for them. Small things, including my food allow me some release in public. If I go too long without the occasional spurts then the headaches start. So I began spending large amounts of time helping out wherever I could in the castle. Secretly rescuing burned pastries and fixing broken crockery are my talents. My secret cave though is a place of wonders as I have free reign to practice to my heart's content.

I'm pulled out of my head when I hear Daria grunt discontentedly.

"I wish I was going to the ball tonight," she pouts. "I'm only a year away and I still can't go."

"Don't worry, I'll let you know every detail," I say, pulling out pans for the bread rolls they've begun rolling.

"I hear that the Prince is going to be the guest of honor tonight," Kai says slyly.

"No!" Daria exclaims. "He hasn't been home for five years now, ever since he was sent away for battle training."

"It would be good to have him back, the last time I saw him I was barely eleven. So much has changed since then, I'm almost a man now," Kai said, flexing his little muscles.

I toss a small ball of dough at Kai, smiling largely. It had been far too long since our prince was here. When we were children we were extremely close, but his duties had him busier and busier as the years went on. I was a gangly awkward teenager when he left, angry that he had abandoned us. Now the thought of just seeing my friend again fills me with joy. The anger has long since departed and now I miss him dearly.

While I continue to help in the kitchen thoughts of the prince continue to fill my mind. He was always so playful and happy, his straight white teeth flashing constantly as we pulled pranks on the courtiers, slipping sea snails into the beds of a girl who had called me a freak. His father, my patron King Poseidon, had looked at our antics with good humor. They were good to me, and the prince my protector against bullies.

In his absence I had learned to defend myself, taking extra lessons with my combat tutor. There has never been any physical confrontations, but I wasn't about to let myself become unprepared and my magic was not for revenge or harm.

When the prince departed for his training he was only fifteen, hardly more than a boy himself. Back in those insecure days I would look at his blue tail and light skin with envy, wishing that I had a tail and normal hued skin too. I remember him taking my small pale lavender hand and a black tentacle in his grasp, telling me that I was his best friend and that he liked me just the way that I was. That was the day before he left, but he didn't say goodbye. I never knew why, but over the years I had realized that maybe he just wanted to seem strong in our last moments together. I no longer hold the childish grudge against him. Now I am just eager for the ball to commence so I can see him.

Helping out in the kitchen is always enjoyable for me, but today it feels as though it passes by in an instant. Cookie kicks me out of the kitchen saying,

"Go and get ready, you've helped out enough for a lifetime. Thank you my dear, but you have dough and sauce everywhere."

I laugh and push a few stray strands of hair out of my face with the back of my hand. "Delicious food takes dedication and immersion Cookie love."

"Scoot, scoot! You've got to clean up now, the sun is setting and you're on in just a few hours. I'll be watching from the kitchen!"

"Yes ma'am." I swim away and head back to my chambers. Exhaustion fills all of my limbs, but the looming ball refreshes my tired mentality. I have to go get ready; quickly l propel myself back the rest of the way. None too gracefully I barge through the door to see Mother waiting for me.

She is beautiful, aging far more gracefully than any of the courtiers with their gaudy displays of jewels wrapped around their thick limbs. Laugh wrinkles crease her eyes and her salt and pepper hair is always neatly woven in a thick braid down her back. Her tail is beautiful, a soft orange that shimmers when she swims. Her ever present smile broadens when she sees me.

"Come in my dear, you've got so little time!" She holds out a towel that is soaked with sweet cleansing oils. I scrub at my skin furiously, scraping away every bit of evidence of my kitchen activities. Meanwhile Mother unties my apron, laying it gently in my hamper. I peel off my dirtied everyday top, a black sweetheart that encases my torso and chest. It blends in with my tentacles and is my usual attire. Most think it's a continuation of my skin, but now I shed it to wear a deep royal purple lace bandeau that bares my midriff. Mother fastens ropes of white pearls around my shoulders and across my collarbone.

She sits me down in front of my vanity and has me face the mirror. I can see her deft fingers winding and twisting locks of my hair. I watch as she creates a cleverly braided bun out of my snowy white locks, pinning it in place with a diamond and pearl clip she pulls from her pocket. Using a bloom that I harvested from my garden I paint my lips a fiery red. A charcoal lava stick is used to line my eyes, making them glow like twin suns. It is pure elegance that stares at me from the mirror.

"My girl you are a beauty." Mother wipes away a few stray tears from her eyes with the corner of her shift. I embrace her warmly.

"Thank you. I couldn't have done this on my own. I love you Mother." I dab my eyes before tears mix with my made up face. Flotsam and Jetsam wind around me, bumping their heads against me affectionately. "I love you too poopsies." They wiggle away from my lips and I laugh.

"We're too old for kisses," they complain, but I kiss them anyways briefly. They go lie on their bed, watching me with glowing eyes.

Giddiness spreads through me and I can't stop smiling. "Will you be there tonight Mother?"

"Of course my child, I wouldn't miss your singing debut. I'll be along later in the night right before you go on." Mother pats my cheek affectionately and I stand. We exit my room and I see her off into her own. A final hug goodbye and I am on my way to the palace's grand ballroom.

The royal decorators spared no expense for this night. Lighted shells twinkle on every pillar and yards of colorful fabric are draped from the vaulted ceiling to floor. Tables laden with food line the dance floor. The marble has been polished so that it gleams in the lanterns' light. A hazy reflection shows my form on the floor.

I cross it in a daze; unbelievably honored King Poseidon had asked me to perform. He had approached me several weeks ago after one of my music lessons. Over the years I have been instructed how to play several instruments, but my true talent lies in my voice. When I sing it is with every part of my being; I pour my soul into each note. My favorite instructor, a female crustacean by the name of Margaret, frequently says that my voice is as clear and light as a moonlight beam. Not many have heard my singing. I want it to be a surprise for tonight.

King Poseidon has always been involved in my life, checking with my tutors to see that I am doing well. Margaret had bragged to him about my voice and he came in to see for himself. I grew up in his home, but still seeing my King in my humble teaching space was slightly intimidating.

"Your highness, to what do I owe this visit?" I asked, curtsying low.

He looked down at me with light brown eyes, so familiar to his son's it was almost disconcerting. Even the bronze wave of hair was nearly the same. His thick brown beard obscured his mouth, but his next words were kind.

"Ursula, I've heard from Margaret that your voice is the finest she's ever heard. From her that is quite the compliment," he said, sitting down on the desk, hands folded in his lap. "There will be a ball in a few weeks time and I want you to sing the opening song before the dancing commences."

"Your-your majesty," I stammered, "I would love to and am incredibly grateful for this opportunity, but surely there is another you would rather-."

"No," the King interrupted. "I trust her opinion and am sure that your voice is as lovely as she has described. Do not be afraid little one; I have seen you grow up to become a beautiful lady. You have made me proud and will continue to do so." His deep voice was gruff, but not unkind.

Overcome with emotion I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you sire," I had said.

Now I stand on stage, behind a curtain awaiting my debut. Margaret fusses over the band, making sure their sheets of music are in order and that they are ready. My nerves have completely settled. I am ready to sing for the kingdom and for the prince who is sitting out there with his family.

Margaret clicks her claws and the band falls silent, all of the stage attendees hide from view, and the merman holding the curtain strings nods at me. I take a deep breath, and fan out my tentacles so that I appear to have a grand and commanding presence before returning his nod. The heavy curtains slide away and I feel the lights shine off my skin and the weight of a thousand stares. As memories of taunting, bullying, and sneering flash through my mind I open my mouth and begin to sing.

Each note is haunting and poignant. I weave a story with my voice, telling the audience how it was to be alone and ostracized, but then my voice takes on a different tone. Happiness and joy seep into my song, the love I feel for my friends and family is so pure that the song takes on a life of its own.

I look out onto the crowd and find my friends in the back. Smiles and even a few tears grace their faces. I'm encouraged by them, can feel their support and love encase me like a shining aura of armor. Especially from my mother who looks stunning in her purple wrap, and her hair let down in soft waves around her face. She wears the purple to support me and I am touched by the gesture. Her hand is pressed to her mouth and she smiles up at me, her eyes shining. Those people are the ones who matter, whose opinions of me were never harmful or cruel.

The faces of my former tormentors stand out just as much as my loved ones because I have the satisfaction of seeing them in awe and absolutely dumbfounded. My song is winding toward its conclusion when I look up into the royal box. King Poseidon is seated on his throne and seems to be smiling through his beard. I'm thrilled that he is pleased with my performance. I hit the last note and lock eyes with the prince who sits at his right hand side. I feel a jolt when our eyes meet and the cheers erupt in the same moment. A crescendo of applause builds, but I can only continue looking at the prince. Five years has changed him.

Triton has grown almost a foot from what I can see. He nearly matches his father in build, with a muscle bound torso and massive arms. Large gold cuffs, the symbol of a warrior prince, encase his wrists and lower forearms. Though he doesn't have a beard, closely shaven scruff covers his jaw. The familiar smile is back, like when we were children. A flush enters my cheeks and I smile warmly up at him.

Suddenly I'm aware of flowers being thrown onto the stage; a small garden lies at my feet. I break eye contact to wave at the crowd, catching one of the blooms to hold it against my heart. In that moment I feel truly special and adored. The curtains fall as I curtsy to the crowd. Backstage I am congratulated and passed from arms to arms. Never have I been so embraced and appreciated. I accept each compliment gracefully and with a smile. My cheeks begin to hurt, but I ignore the discomfort. Mother finds her way to me and interlocks my arm, escorting me off of the stage and out into the ballroom.

The band has struck up again, playing lively tunes for the guests to dance to. As I pass by the couples they stop to thank me for the performance. I shake so many hands and have so many introductions that my head spins, but it only adds to the experience. Nobles who shunned me now offer up a polite head dip and a smile as they take my hand. Several Mermen approach me and ask me to hold a dance for them later. They kiss the back of my hand and flock around me in a frenzy.

Mother has to tell them to come back later just so that we can move unhindered. I smile at her gratefully and realize who we've been moving toward. King Poseidon, his wife Queen Salacia, and Prince Triton all look down at me from their thrones. It is a daunting sight, the royals all together. The queen is intimidatingly beautiful; her skin holds a flawless luminescence. Mid-waist midnight black hair only makes her perfection more obvious. Her red tail looks like that of a glowing ember and the white silk draped around her has an elegance only she can emulate. We have rarely spoken over the years and I've always had a feeling that she is not fond of me. Her son inherited her steely grey gaze, but with his father's twinkle in his eyes. Triton and King Poseidon look like older and younger versions of each other. My mother and I curtsy before the three of them.

King Poseidon speaks first, "What a performance Ursula, you're the star of the night."

I dip my head in thanks saying, "I did not mean to outshine the return of our prince, but I thank you for choosing me to open tonight."

Queen Salacia speaks to Mother directly before anyone can continue. "Gemma you have done well raising the child. We had our doubts, but things have turned out far better than expected." Her tone lacks warmth and there are undertones in it that I don't understand. The king lays a hand over hers, ending the queens double layered congratulations. I'm so confused and there is a tension I don't understand.

Mother merely curtsies again and smiles at the queen. "I have done the best any mother can do your majesty. Ursula is the light of my life and so talented, both artistically and academically." she says. "The staff says that she is a godsend in the kitchen, always so kind and lending a helping hand. And just look how lovely she is."

"Mother, you praise me too highly. We don't need to bore their majesties with my abilities." I laugh lightly to try and diffuse the moment. Triton laughs along with me and gets up from his throne. He takes my hand and softly presses a kiss to the back of it.

"Would you honor me with this next dance Ursa?" he asks, using my nickname I note happily.

Respectfully I curtsy and say, "Of course Tri-your majesty, excuse us your highnesses, Mother." Mother releases my other hand and steps aside as Triton leads me out onto the dance floor. I can feel Queen Salacia staring daggers at my back. I wonder what could cause such hostility and such an odd speech from Mother.

A space is cleared as we swim to the center of the floor. Triton is oblivious to the looks we receive. He just places one hand around my waist, prompting me to put mine on his shoulder and the other in his remaining hand. Despite his large physique he is impeccably talented in the movements. We waltz slowly in time to the music and I forget about our audience. It feels right to have Triton home once again.

"You've been missed," I say to him, looking up through lowered lashes. "Five years has been far too long."

"Indeed Ursa," Triton says. His voice is much deeper than I remember. "You have changed much, but in the best way from what your mother describes."

Blushing furiously I bite my lower lip. "Mother was just rambling. You know how she can be."

Triton smiles and says, "I missed you two the most. Battle training had little time for fun. All I had was my memories of us eating entire trays of cookies or painting the royal dolphins with polka-dots and little handprints."

We laugh loudly, faulting in our waltz for a moment before righting ourselves.

"Uh-oh," I grin, "we might be appearing to be having too much fun. I can already see the courtiers losing their good humor from my song."

Triton looks around to see the disapproving faces and he laughs even louder. "Don't you know I'm the prodigal prince returned? I may have as much fun as I please."

"You haven't changed as much as I feared you would," I admit several minutes later. "I expected to see you come back to us grave and battle worn, my best friend lost to the warrior prince."

His hands tighten briefly, "When I first returned I was worried things would be different, so far from where we were that we couldn't be like this again. Once I heard your aria it brought me back, and I listened to the story it told. It was an exquisite dedication to those you loved and who were kind to you. "

"I'm glad I could help do that for you." The song finishes its melody and I release Triton. "I'll not monopolize you, I'm sure that you've got plenty of important people to speak to and greet."

"We'll see each other more Ursa, you can be sure of that." Triton brushes light kisses on both of my cheeks and leaves me on the dance floor where one of my earlier pursuers immediately steps in. I smile politely and take his offered hand. He rambles on about my performance and I nod and speak in the right spots, but my mind is still full of Triton and our conversation.

The rest of the evening passes by in a wonderful blur. I consume delicious food, savoring every bite. The conversation is equally filling and I hold lengthy conversations with a parade of interesting people. They are charming and friendly, wanting to know everything about me, particularly the young ladies of the court. I'm questioned about every detail of my life and they loop their arms through mine, not even cringing as they usually have before at the sight of my tentacles. They speak to me as if I am their closest friend and plague me with questions about the prince.

I successfully manage to dodge any personal questions with deflecting answers and I can see the small looks of disappointment when I fail to produce anything gossip worthy. Prying myself away from their grasp and the advances of several persistent mermen I seek refuge in the kitchen with Cookie and Daria.

They both gush over me and Daria wants to know all about the ball, about what the ladies were wearing and how it felt to dance with the men. I rest on a stool and share a meat pie with her, stuffing my face with my own creation. Finally I'm so full I'm fit to burst and I set down my fork.

"I couldn't eat another bite," I moan and slump down onto the counter.

Cookie prods me with her spoon. "Quite the lady you are. Looks like you've enjoyed the feast a little too much," she teases.

"It was fantastic," I sigh and pick up my head, resting it upon the heel of my hand. "Should I return for the final dance?"

"You must!" exclaims Daira, looking utterly horrified. "It's the most important one of the night!"

Playfully I pull one of her brown curls and let it bounce back. "Fine, if it really is as important as you say. I guess one more round with Zale the magnificent wouldn't do me any harm." I straighten up and readjust my pearls, making sure I do not look disheveled. My stomach lies flat despite the large amount of food I've consumed and I am grateful for my strong youthful metabolism.

"You're the picture of beauty," Cookie exclaims, nudging me out the door. "Now go have fun for Daria before she gets any more anxious about you missing that dance."

I wave gaily at them both and swim back out to the party where I crash immediately into the prince. Luckily he catches my weight before I can knock over any guests or tables in my destructive wake. With the grace of a true hunter he turns our collision into the first motions of the last dance. I clutch at his shoulders in my disconcertion and straighten my posture, changing my grip from crushing to embracing as he twirls me across the dance floor.

"Thank you," I whisper. "You saved me from utter mortification."

"You do know assaulting a member of the royal family is high treason?" Triton asks me in a mock whisper.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. You know that I'm a klutz!" I said defensively before seeing the smile he was hiding.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack though,\" Triton admitted. "As you can see though battle camp paid off, I can now successfully deflect any attack and turn it into a mesmerizing dance."

Laughter bursts from my chest and my shoulders shake with the force of it. "You really need to stop making me laugh while dancing," I finally manage to get out several moments later. I free a hand to wipe under my eyes, cleaning up any smudged make up.

"You look superb tonight by the way, but I do miss the twin braids," Triton says suddenly, tucking a rebellious lock of hair back behind my ear.

My heart beats erratically and I say back, "And you look very handsome." I try to play off the moment with humor. "The ladies have been pestering me about you all evening. Don't worry though," I say with the tone of a conspirator. "I have kept all of your appalling childhood secrets under lock and key."

"Well now I've one to add to my collection of yours," Triton shoots back with a smug grin. I use one of my suckers to reach up and pinch a section of his torso. A loud un-princely yelp is my reward and I manage to keep an innocent look on my face when several couples nearby glance at us.

Triton leans in close to my ear and whispers, "Now that was definitely an assault on your prince."

Feigning a look of disbelief I say, "For all you know that may have been some old maid who attempted to pinch your fine princely bottom and just nearly missed."

The prince mashes his lips together in an attempt to keep from laughing and he stares down at me as he asks, "Did you just utter the words, 'fine princely bottom'?"

"No I don't believe I did. You must be imagining things, completely overwhelmed from the presence of Atlantica's newest opera protégé."

Once again we finish our dance laughing together and nearly unable to maintain our composure. I curtsy deeply, nearly to the floor and bid Triton farewell. He walks me to the entrance and I meet Mother there. Together we exit the ballroom and I glance back to try and get one last look of Triton, but instead I meet the stormy grey eyes of Queen Salacia and I see a fury there that makes me clench Mother's arm tightly in a moment of fear.

**TRITON**

I turn away from Ursa and her mother to go back to the remaining guests when I feel a steel grip on my elbow.

"Smile and wave," my amah instructs. "Do not falter or show them any surprise."

"Amah," I ask, "What is wrong?"

"You," she says with an ear to ear smile as she waves to the count and countessa. "Consorting with that _girl _all evening, it was ridiculous and an insult to your birthright."

"We did nothing wrong, she is a friend, an old friend," I protest. Her nails clench deeper into my skin and I see some fear beneath her mask.

"She is dangerous in more ways than one and I'll not have you getting harmed." Amah's tone leaves no room for arguing, but I am not a child.

"You may think so, but I am a grown merman and I shall spend time with whomever I please. I'll take your words into consideration, but I will not cut Ursa from my life now that I've come home." I keep my words light and pleasant as though we were discussing which drink to have, but I am done with the discussion and swim away to my wing of the palace, bidding the court good night.

It's so strange being away from battle camp, from the military that I've learned to command and fight beside. Just the other day I was sharpening my sword, talking battle strategies, and now I'm just out of a ballroom filled with simpering royals and flamboyantly colored flocks of merpeople. Except for the few bright spots where I was able to spend time with Ursa the night was exhausting.

She was the surprise of the evening; her performance completely stole my breath away. I have never minded that Ursa is not a merperson. Her tentacles are utterly unique and we have grown up together from infancy. Her mother had been my nanny, filling in spaces that my own amah had neglected. Every childhood memory I held had Ursa linked with it. I was surprised to return to find a charming charismatic young woman in place of the impish child I had left behind.

I enter the room my parents have redone for my return and revel for a moment in the luxury, comparing it to the tent and cot I had used for the past five years. The experience had been infinitely humbling as I lived on the same rations and level as my men.

The gold cuffs clank loudly as I remove them, setting them onto the bedside table. I dive into my bed, stretching out and enjoying the large expanse. Thoughts of the ball play over and over, but as I dose closer to sleep I keep returning to Ursa. Her ease in my presence was refreshing and she did look pretty. During the pauses in our conversation I was very away of each touch we shared.

My eyes close and I think no more.

Peaceful oblivion is cut short as the morning comes far too quickly. I rub my eyes wearily as I am abruptly woken by a knock on my doors. I roll out of my bed and go to my nightstand to grab my cleansing cloth.

"Come in!" I call out, passing the cloth over my face.

Noah, the palace scribe and librarian, enters the room. I cross the floor to embrace the old merman. His lined face and graying hair are the same as when I left. He uses his hands to sign words at me and I have to focus. The gist of what he is saying is that I need to follow him to go over paperwork. Wracking my brain for the right motions I sign back that I need a few minutes.

Noah gives a short bow and signs the word, "Study." I nod to show I know where he wants me to meet him and he departs my chambers. As children we had learned sign language so that we could communicate with the scribe as a sign of respect to the merman who cared for our history and all important documents. It has been some time since I signed, but the muscle memory in my hands flows as I practice quickly. After a few moments I leave my room, deciding to forgo wearing my warrior cuffs for the day.

Many hours later I write my signature on the final page of a peace treaty stating that as a future ruler of Atlantica I will continue to honor the alliance with the last of eight kingdoms, Repraria. The previous seven treaties filled my entire morning, but now I am finally finished with a last flourish across the bottom line. I roll up the scroll and pass it to Noah, he takes it and signs thank "you". When I sign for him to take the rest of the day to relax he bows low and leaves with the scroll. It will be filed with the rest in the royal vault. All of our important documents and artifacts are stored there. I make a mental note to go look through them in the near future.

In the meantime I stand and stretch, I am so thoroughly exhausted I have to get some blood flowing. A twist of my torso results in a satisfying popping noise from my back. After shaking my shoulders out to loosen them up, I race from my study out through the walkways. Out of the corner of my eye I see Amah and six of her attendants heading off somewhere, but the kitchen holds more appeal to my growling stomach. As I swim I pray to Neptune that Cookie will have something for me to munch on.

The entire kitchen staff freezes as soon as I enter, hurriedly bowing before I wave them to continue on. Cookie on the other hand envelopes me in a tight hug with the usual gusto that I remember.

The kindly older woman pinches my cheeks affectionately.

"You took much too long coming to visit me my boy," she scolds affectionately.

I sink low to the ground. "My apologies Milady, but I had important kingdom duties to put to rest." I tuck my tail in half underneath me and ask dramatically, "Must I ask upon bended tail for something to nourish my starving body?"

"Oh get up you fool," Cookie says, laughing loudly and swatting me with a hand towel. She swims to a cabinet and pulls out a plate with a triple berry tart on it. I'm practically drooling when she puts it down in front of me. "I saved this from breakfast since I had a feeling you'd be down here today."

I wink at her before picking up the tart. "You're a saint Cookie," I say and then proceed to inhale the treat.

"So how do you like being home? Have they started trying to marry you off yet?"She asks innocently.

A piece of tart sticks in my throat and I have to cough a few times to free my airway. "Excuse me?"

"You know, the eligible prince returns ready to lead a kingdom and be married off for the good of the kingdom," Cookie rattles off in her amiable tone.

"I haven't heard anything about marriage," I cough out. "Has my mother been planning anything?"

"Well nothing is for certain," she hedges.

"Cookie I know that you've got eyes and ears all over this palace, please tell me," I swallow hard, trying to settle my throat.

Cookie slants her eyes and glances sideways at me before pouring us two glasses of a sweet punch. She takes a few swigs of the gel before saying, "Rumor has it a young princess arrived today. She is a possible match for you if your mother should have any say about it."

Chugging down the contents of my glass I slam the empty glass on the table, staring at it. "She can't keep trying to do this. I say who I shall associate with, and damn well who I wish to marry." My fists clench and I begin pacing the floor.

"Might a certain lavender hued lady be in your thoughts my boy?"

Cookie always did see straight through me, knowing what made me agitated.

I stiffen and my hands clench the back of a chair. "I don't know," I say. "She is so different, but so wonderful. When I returned last night and spoke with her suddenly it seems there are different possibilities than friendship."

"You best figure yourself out quick." Cookies tone has become sharp and almost reprimanding. "I'll not have you harming that girl, she has been through enough. Leave her be if you cannot give her what she deserves."

Shock and uncertainty holds me in place. I know that I want to see more of Ursula. She makes me happy and I want to be around her, but the words that come out of my mouth somehow betray those feelings while coming from the most truthful parts of my thoughts. "Cookie, Ursa is my dearest friend even after these five years, but I can't think of only myself or of her in this instance. I have duties and the kingdom to consider, I need a few days to think things over."

Cookie only shakes her head sadly at me, something inside of her has deflated and she says, "If Ursa was the One you wouldn't need time to decide. It isn't fair to put this on you I know so soon, but please don't lead our girl on. Let her go, as gently as you can, she is a delicate soul." She pats my cheek softly and turns her back to me, putting away pans and pots. Our discussion is over and I feel as though I've lost something.

I don't even argue with her. There's nothing I can say so I let go of the chair and am about to leave the kitchen when I see Ursula standing in the doorway, tears welling in her eyes.

"Ursa," I say, "How long have you-."

"Long enough," she says. The look on her face wrenches my heart and I feel guilty for putting it there. She holds her head high and says, "Excuse me _Your Highness_, I must help the royal polisher. He needs some help with the silverware for your dinner with the princess." All emotion and warmth is gone from the previous night and only an icy exterior remains, not that I can blame her. She curtsies the most elegant curtsy I have ever seen, it's a slap to my face and I deserve it. Breaking eye contact she turns and disappears out the door.

Cookie tries to call her, "Ursa! Please come back!" but her plea fall on deaf ears. She comes back into the kitchen without a look on me.

I know when my presence is not wanted and I leave, filled with shame and sadness that I have hurt my friends so.

**URSULA **

All I can think of is to get away, to leave the palace behind and find solitude in my cave. I can't stop the tears; they flow down my cheeks mixing with the ocean. I feel like an idiot. After last night I had imagined that Triton cared for me when all he really did was like me barely more than a friend.

It rips my heart in two to know that he doesn't love me enough to fight for me. I would never have made him choose, but it turns out he didn't even want to. My mind is whirling a thousand miles a minute. Triton essentially said that he thought I was amazing and wonderful, what was missing? I know that he was physically attracted to me. I could see it in his eyes when he held me close and complimented me! Our conversation was easy and we made each other laugh the entire time. Emotionally we connected as though the five years had never passed so why was it not a clear choice for him?

Then the answer settles on my mind like a nagging evil imp and I can't get rid of it. He said I am different, what if that meant I am too different? That I wouldn't be accepted by his people is the most obvious answer, his own mother was openly hostile towards me. The hurt has cut deep and jealousy blinds me as I think of what a perfect match this princess must be. She just has to exist and she is already more of a contender for Triton's heart than I could ever be. It's not his fault, I think. He just is ingrained to love a mermaid.

Something inside me begins building and I have to let it out. It's threatening to tear me apart; my head is pounding like a smith's anvil. I swim to my haven for the seclusion and sweet relief. The large stone guarding the entrance seems to be no heavier than a pebble as I roll it aside effortlessly. I rush inside to quickly roll the inner boulder over to recover the opening. My bottles and ingredients call to me and my blood sings to use them, just being near the items sooths my soul and I'm able to calm myself a bit. Yet as I face my big black mixing pot all I can see is Triton's face as he sits in silence, confirming Cookie's statement that he didn't truly love me, then his mouth saying the words that I was "so different". A scream formed from pain and rage is wrenched from my chest. In this moment I am once again the scared angry little girl who was being tormented, but this time there are no kind words or someone holding my hand telling me that they liked me no matter what. That memory is forever tainted, the words' meaning revoked as though Triton had never said them.

That memory is wiped from my mind with a single whisper and that small spell opens up the flood of magic so that it flows freely. My arms begin to move of their own accord, pulling bottles from the shelves at random. In my frenzy I yank the corks from the tops out with my teeth and dump their contents into my big pot. Cauldron is the term that springs to mind. Strange words began to leave my mouth in an eerie haunting melody.

Green smoke billows out of the cauldron and envelops me in a large cloud. Still I keep singing and swaying until the smoke forms into a silhouette of a merwoman. Her shape looks familiar and leans toward me, extending her hand. Electricity surges through me like a lightning bolt when her smoky fingertips touch my cheek and I collapse onto the sandy cave floor.

The green smoke crashes down on top of me and clears on contact in the next instant.

My vision is blurry as I try to stand, but my tentacles aren't responding. Mentally I search for the right muscles to move them, when suddenly I realize they aren't there. In a panic I sit up and look down.

In place of my black and purple tentacles I instead have a single long tail, the softest shade of pink I've ever seen. My fins are a translucent gold. They're ethereal.

Unsure if I'm dreaming I lean over to touch them. The hand that reaches is not my own, or so I think. The skin has a light beige hue, not lavender. I gasp and shoot back, unused to having a powerful tail I accidentally propel myself back into the cave wall. A lance of pain shoots through the back of my head and I rub it tenderly. My fingers run through my hair from root to tip for yet another surprise. My wavy tresses are a deep brown. I catch my reflection in the shiny metal of a chrome plate in one of my shelves. My face stares back at me with my golden eyes, albeit with normal colored skin. I'm not dreaming. It's all real, even the equally soft hued blue seashell bra, held in place by silky ribbons, that has replaced my black top.

My magic gave me this. I spin around in a circle, moving in a graceful arc I had seen others do countless times. This time I'm able to execute it flawlessly. I laugh in utter delight, but a final change startles me. It isn't my voice that comes out of my mouth as the sound is much deeper and nasal. I try clearing my throat and sipping water, but to no avail. I even attempt to sing, but I miss all of the notes. Evidently though my transformation gave me much it took away my greatest talent, my own voice. The realization is sinking in when I notice a strange golden shell on a black chain lying on the floor where I first collapsed. I lean down to pick it up and cautiously bring the opening to my ear. Almost like a perfect recording I hear my old voice singing my aria. I put the shell around my neck with a shrug. I don't feel much like singing anyways.

**ATHENA**

Gao nudges me once, shaking me awake.

"Princess the palace is within sight, we've only a few minutes until arrival."

My heart begins beating like a war drum and I stand up straight. The sparkling green sea glass of Atlantica is breathtaking and an amazing sight to behold. The sea glass spires reflected light and seemed to radiate sunshine. Columned pathways wrapped around them in graces spirals. We approach the palace entrance where I pull my orcas Braith and Davina to a stop and swim over to unharness them just to give myself something to do while awaiting someone to show me to throne room. They nuzzle me, giving me strength as I push my shoulders back, my head held high.

I hear someone approaching and am surprised to see the legendary Ice Queen Salacia herself swimming with six handmaidens flanking her sides. She smiles at me, showing all of her teeth and looking more like a display of power than a greeting, but I smile back at her. Salacia doesn't stop there and actually embraces me.

"Athena you look lovely, I trust that your trip wasn't too arduous?" She lays a soft pale hand on my forearm, resting it on my silver warrior cuffs.

"No not at all, your kingdom provided pleasing scenery to help pass the time," I answer politely.

"Lara and Cara take Princess Athena's bags to her room," she instructs in a musical lilting voice to two of the six maidens. Without skipping a beat she addresses me again, "I am so glad that you enjoyed the sights, we're the largest food producers of the eight kingdoms."

"Yes, I remember from my lessons, but nothing can do your land justice like the poet Haylar. It was his words that painted a picture I was lucky to see for myself on the way here." My words are sincere, after living in an industrial setting, the country landscape was refreshing.

Queen Salacia smiles genuinely at me and says, "Yes we had the pleasure of Haylar's company for the weeks he wrote those poems."

I allow her to lead me up the pathway as she waves away two more attendants to care for my orcas and Gao. I look over my shoulder to see him giving me a good luck thumbs up. I wink at him and listen to Queen Salacia as she tells me about her kingdom. Eventually we stop in front of wide massive doors and the two remaining maidens each take one of the handles and swing them wide open. We enter a large hall where a table has been set up with several trays of miniature treats. The large window shows a spectacular view of the lower levels of the palace.

"Come my dear, let's have some refreshments," the queen sits me down on an intricately carved out whale bone with a cushioned seat. I get comfortable as I feel this has all been leading to a speech and the prince is nowhere in sight.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you ever since you expressed interest in my son Triton." The queen takes a dainty sip from her wine gel glass and continues "I have known you mother for some time and I have all the faith that she has raised you well. After the death of your father you handled your kingdom exceptionally for one so young and increased your holdings thrice their original size. I dare say that you are a fighter and a survivor, admirable traits that cannot be feigned." She drums perfectly manicured black nails that match the color of her hair on the tabletop.

I incline my head, acknowledging all that she has said. "You flatter me your majesty, but do my credentials suit what you seek in a partner for your son?" I refrain from crossing my arms and settle for folding my hands neatly on my lap. My words may sound impertinent, but I am intrigued to see what she truly thinks.

A small smile pulls up the corners of the queen's mouth. I rather think she has never dealt with a princess who has such a brazen attitude.

She purses her lips before saying, "Well parading you over the kingdoms was certainly a straightforward way of finding you a mate and I am a little insulted that you did not come straight here, but alas my son was away when you first started your search."

"Still you do not say that you would approve a match," I note, calmly plucking a berry from one of the plates, popping it in my mouth and enjoying the succulent flavor.

The queen arches a black brow at me and I hold her stare. "Oh you have my approval, but from the news on the currents you have rather specific tastes as none of the other princes have been satisfactory for you."

I somehow manage not to laugh aloud at her and say, "True the past have fallen short of expectations, I hoped that Triton would exceed the rest."

"My dear it is my fondest hope that _you_ impress _him_. The two of you will meet later on in the evening. I understand that you are rather interested in sparring, so I have arranged for a friendly match later on tonight."

I'm fairly certain my mouth may have dropped open a bit because Queen Salacia laughed, a lovely tinkling sound that sounded like wind chimes. None of the other mothers approved of my hobby of hand to hand combat. This queen must truly want me to wed her son. I could only imagine what else is planned for our courtship

After my mid afternoon treat with Queen Salacia I am escorted to my own opulent quarters. After searching the drawers I find that my belongings have already been unpacked for me. No doubt the maids had already reported to the queen the color of my evening clothes and the fact I only brought one seashell bustier. The thought makes me laugh and I swim out of my room onto the balcony. With the view I can see the produce fields in the distance and I take some time just to take in all of the sights and sounds.

In one area I see a market and I long to walk in and see the wares. I found most of my most beloved novels from street vendors, including the poem collection I had discussed with the queen. The scenery is stunning and I find myself drawn to the rural aspect. My kingdom Niranite is full of iron forges and other craft studios. We produce endless goods for the eight kingdoms and are very prosperous traders. Fortunately I inherited my father's shrewd business sense, but my mother's soft heart when it comes to family.

Instead of napping as the queen suggested I go back to my drawers and pull out my sparring top and my wraps. To prepare mentally for the match I begin humming to focus my mind. Music soothes my nerves and I find myself singing while I get ready in front of the large mirror that makes up an entire wall. Clasps on my armor open soundlessly as I shed it; my gear is in prime condition. Though I do take pride in wearing my armor, this sleek woven metal fits against my chest like a second skin.

Flexible steel is the work of my favorite smith, who had also wrought my armor. As a teenager I had always been fascinated by his creations and promoted him to Royal Blacksmith upon my coronation. The durable material of my top covers my chest and half of my stomach. I am grateful for the soft inner lining that keeps the steel from catching my skin. Wide straps over my shoulders allow for much more freedom than capped sleeves. I stretch out my arms, admiring how the silver matches my steel warrior bracelets, a detail Smith Cassius had been kind enough to think of. I take off the cuffs and put them into the drawer, flexing my wrists and loosening up the joints.

The idea of fighting Triton is exciting as he may present an actual challenge. You can tell a lot about a person when they are pitted against you. We're to spar and then sit down for a meal, my idea of a perfect evening. If only he is able to hold a conversation, I pray.

I won't force myself to feign love or other feelings. If Triton isn't a merman I can reign with then I will do what I must and rule by myself. My song dies as I think of sitting on the throne alone, but I quash the loneliness that is threatening to make an appearance.

I'm nervous and worried.

The past three princes had no interest in me for my personality or my abilities, just interest in my dowry and the vast resources my family's kingdom had to offer. Plus they annoyed the Hades out of me, pampered palace brats. I tossed those mermen head over fins in their own battle arenas. Except for one muscle bound cretin, I beat them all. Of course the one that I didn't beat was a complete dunderhead, oblivious to proper manners and ignorant of any literature that didn't have pictures with it.

I begin to polish the neckpiece of my armor. Mata insisted that I wear the feminine shells that she ordered made specifically for me, but I declined saying that they didn't suit my personality. I see that she still slipped them into my case though. If my prince only wants me in dainty laces and frills then he needs to rethink having me as a bride.

This arrangement was her idea, because touring the kingdom's like a prize seamare was the only option we have left. This is my fourth in the past four months and my last hope. The remaining four kingdoms are all unavailable options. Their leaders are married, too old, or too young. I don't want to get my hopes up in case that Triton is just like all the rest I've met. For even the lower ranked nobles aren't an option, all looking for an elevation in power and not for a bride who secretly wants to be cherished and loved by someone who is worth her time.

Though I have a tough exterior and mindset I still want to be loved for myself and have my own family. Success, wealth, and objects are no good if you have no one to share them with. I have witnessed royal couplings where one was indifferent to the other and their kingdoms were weak, their lives unhappy. It is no way to live.

After my father's death when I was sixteen I had taken over his kingdom, ruling side by side with my mother. I sent myself off to battle camp, a thought previously unheard of for a woman, and over the years have become as fierce a fighter as my men. Now at twenty years I've started looking for a husband to rule by my side. Married pairs are much stronger rulers and I do not want to remain alone and sad my entire reign.

Prince Triton is said to be kind and courageous, a combination I am skeptical exists. He spent the full five years with his men at battle camp which either means he is dedicated or slow enough that he needed that much time to learn. I can only pray to Neptune that it isn't the latter. His homecoming was last evening fortunately. I had no wish to intrude on his first night home; I understand what it was like to change atmospheres so suddenly.

Being blunt and sarcastic are my specialties, not qualities particularly admired by royals, but I found myself ignoring their judgment and discovered how much happier I could be once that happened. My men admire and follow me without question and I am kind to my servants. Those that I am responsible for want for nothing. I see they are provided with everything that they need. My younger sister is my best friend who was fortunate to find love and be blessed with five children, all of whom I absolutely adore. They are what I've missed most while traveling. I open the shell around my neck to see their smiling faces. The three boys and two girls are the joy in my life outside of sparring and literature. I reminisce about playing with them in the library, telling stories about their grandfather and the history of our great kingdom.

It is almost near the time the Queen said she would send for me so I unclasp my necklace. The dainty trinket goes into the top drawer, tucked into my seashell bra alongside my bracelets. Next I wind up my long red hair. The thick ruby mass is usually left down, except for when I spar. Now I pull it back into a simple low ponytail and let it fall down my back. No sooner than when I finish wrapping my knuckles with strips of cloth I hear a knock at the door and answer it.

One of the Queen's handmaidens bobs in a short curtsy.

"Good afternoon your highness, pardon me, but I am here to take you to the arena. Prince Triton should be meeting you there shortly."

Well this is it. I smile at her and leave the room behind, moving toward either disappointment or the next adventure of my life.

**TRITON **

What have I done? In the span of half an hour I have ruined a friendship that was with a woman I care strongly for and distanced myself from another whose opinion I valued over most others. I seek solitude as I swim throughout the palace, merely waving politely at any merfolk I pass by and avoiding any conversation.

Eventually I am at the doors to our combat arena. Desperate for the comfort and familiarity of an environment I spent the last five years in, I enter at the lower level. Silence presses down on my ears and it's welcoming. Aside from the sandy pit there are weights off to the side and dummies set up; that's where I head directly. I wrap my hands immediately.

Releasing the pent up frustration is extremely gratifying and I continue to punch the weight bag until my arms feel warm and loose. Panting with the slight exertion I lean against the bag, and I know I should go talk to Ursa. We need to have more than an overheard conversation. I'm about to leave when I see a merwoman enter the arena.

This young woman is looking around the arena with the fresh eyes of someone who has never been in it before. I can see her grin appreciatively and swim around. Her hair is like an ember, hanging in a tail down her back to touch the top of her blue tail. White strips of cloths are around her knuckles in a fighter's wrap, which confuse me greatly; there aren't any women in my army or guard.

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" I ask, speaking out before she can notice that I was blatantly staring.

The look of wonder slides from her face and she looks me up and down haughtily. "No, I am waiting for someone."

"In a battle arena?" my tone conveys disbelief.

She swims in front of me, getting very close she looks up at me with her hands on her hips. "You speak as though there isn't any reason I should be in here. Why is the idea so shocking?"

I hold up my hands defensively, "Miss, women don't fight in the battle arena, at least not that I know of."

"You should educate yourself, you prat. Women can fight just as well as men, if not better." This bold creature turns up her nose and swims away. I can't help laughing that she doesn't give a care if she has just insulted her prince, guess this is what happens when I don't wear my crown or warrior bracelets. I can't say that I mind.

Infuriated by my laughter she whips around and calls out to me. "If the idea of a woman fighting is so amusing to you, how about we go one round? I do have a few moments of extra time and more than enough energy to teach you a lesson.

"Wait, I wasn't mocking you. It is just that I find it quite unusual, especially for someone as pretty as you." That last part slips out. Despite the angry look on her face she has stunning features. Smooth skin with high cheekbones frame her face, highlighting her green eyes and red lips. I struggle to focus on her words, what is wrong with me?

"I understand if you're scared," she dismisses my compliment with her words and a shrug of tan shoulder, "I am renowned for my fighting skills even though you may not recognize me."

I cough out a laugh at her boldness. "Milady I've returned from a long trip, forgive me for not hearing of your supposed impressive fighting skills." Despite our harsh words I find my dismal mood lifting; I am enjoying our banter. I look her over and see signs that she could indeed be a fighter, though I don't know where she would fight at. Lithe arms, toned with muscles, are crossed over her chest. I can even see a few scars above strangely familiar tan lines on her forearms. Wracking my brain for who she could possibly be, I can only come up with professional swordfighter, a very attractive one at that. "Let's go a round," I say, intrigued by her offer. As soon as I say it I have no regrets because her face lights up with a competitive glow and she smiles, to which I grin back like an idiot. She looks at the door and then back at me.

"Alright then, but I won't hold back. I have a much more important fight coming up so this should be over quickly." This captivating merwoman cracks her knuckles and looks at the door before moving back away from me a bit.

"If you did I should be greatly disappointed after all that pompous bragging," I say, swinging my arms and flexing them slightly. I see her roll her eyes.

"Whenever you are done showing off I am ready." She's already in a fighting stance, slightly crouched and arms out.

I laugh at her again, my earlier problems completely forgotten for the moment. It can't be helped; this woman steals my full attention. Falling into my steady stance I turn my body slightly. Neither of us makes a move for the first few moments, scoping each other out and awaiting for the other to strike. Without any warning or giveaways I throw the first punch, holding back slightly with the force of it. That slight hesitation is my mistake.

With far quicker reflexes than I'd imagined she dodges the hit and at the same time swings up, connecting with my jaw. Her small fist hits hard and I swim back a pace or two, a hand going to my jaw in surprise. I don't have much time to dwell on it though as she launched herself at me, trading punches with speed and precision. I instinctively raise my arms up for protection and I realize I can't hold back here.

After a strong push forward I'm able to knock her back a few steps. I force myself to put everything I have into forcing her to submit. Being small in size gives her the agility to dodge most of my hits and even get in a few of her own, but I land several good ones.

We're evenly matched as we trade punches back and forth. This woman takes everything I throw at her and returns with the fierceness of a leopard seal. As she gets in a hit that knocks my breath away I am forced to grab her fist, pulling her in tight to me and we begin wrestling. I can't get a good hold on her at first when she twists to avoid getting pinned. We tumble abound on the floor, vying for dominance and her hair hits me across the face. Using my superior weight and strength I wrap my arms around her, pinning hers to her sides.

The nameless merwoman uses her tail to roll us onto my back. It wasn't enough to break my hold, but I felt every curve of her weight, momentarily distracted by the feel of her body on mine and the scent of her hair in my face. That is all she needs to slide out and jam her forearm against my throat, pushing against my windpipe.

What she doesn't know though is that I taught my men how to get out of this hold countless times. In a matter of seconds I have her flipped over, arms pinned by her wrists and my tail lays flush against hers, keeping it immobile. I look into her eyes and see appreciation there. A little bruising highlights her cheekbone and guilt rushes through me, but her smile erases it.

"Alright, so you're not half bad yourself," she says. I release her and stand, offering her a hand of peace. She takes it without a bit of resentment.

I pull her up and say, "You would have had me, if escaping that hold wasn't something I'm well practiced on. You really are a terrific fighter, my apologies for doubting or implying otherwise. I was wrong." I give her a bow to show my sincerity.

Pleasure at my flattery flushes in a blush on her cheeks and she says, "Thank you. Your moves and skill level are very advanced, how highly ranked are you in the army?"

I laugh a bit, "You could say that I am very high in the chain of command." Extending my hand I say, "I'm Prince Triton."

**URSULA**

I'm a mermaid! Almost everything I had secretly wanted had come true. I stroked my tail reverently. It is beautiful. The fins, my fins, sparkle in the light that shines through the hole in the top of the cave. My first thought is I have to go show Mother, but then a thought nags me until I remember that I'm not supposed to show that I can use magic.

The desire to show off my new fins wins though. I'll finally be accepted and embraced, surely the fact I have magic won't be thought of badly. I can use it to help the merpeople. I never liked hiding it anyways. Mother doesn't know that they would spurn me, just the other evening their apprehension had melted after my aria.

I swim to the cave's opening, learning to work my tail and body at the same time. Rolling the stone back in place is harder than usual, but I figure it out. When I swim the shell around my neck rests against my chest and I hope Mother will not fear the changes I have undergone. She'll understand it was some instinct I couldn't control. Something deep inside me had been woken. Instead of the magic remaining repressed it is flowing through my veins freely. I practically have sparks shooting from my fingertips.

My body is humming. I have never felt so alive before. My headaches are gone. I swim up to the palace and don't see anyone in sight. It's growing to become late afternoon so Mother should be napping. I don't want anyone to see me until I choose to reveal myself. So when I see Daria swim by with a large dish of sea fruits I duck behind a marble column. I have to pass by the kitchen to get to Mother's room and I can't even show Cookie my new appearance yet.

Daria disappears into the kitchen and I swim as quickly as I can into our living quarter, going into Mother's without knocking. I shut the door behind me and try to catch my breath and balance. Mother wakes and catches sight of me.

"Who are you?" she asks, clutching a hand to her chest and appearing to be extremely startled.

I hold out my hands with my palms up and pleading. My new voice is startling and deep for a woman's, but I say, "Mother it's me, Ursa!"

"No, my dear I think you are confused." Mother says in her soothing voice.

I shake my head, "No Mother, please listen to me. Look at my face, past the color and this voice. It's me. My magic helped me finally become who I wanted to be."

Mother's mouth drops open and many emotions roll across her face. "Ursa, my dear, what have you done?"

"I don't know, but look!" I gesture from head to fin. "It's what I always wanted."

A stricken look has appeared on her face. "Darling you were beautiful before as well. We can't hide this. Did you do this intentionally or even know how to reverse it?"

I don't understand the fright in her voice. "Why would I reverse it? Finally I can have everything I want. I'm tired of hiding my powers." To demonstrate I let colors and light swirl from my fingertips and they swirl around me before I let them dissipate.

"Ursa no!" Mother takes my hands in hers. "This isn't natural and this isn't you. You must figure out a way to change yourself back. I can only protect you so far."

"Stop!" I wrench my hands from her, feeling disappointed in the depth of her negative reaction. "All my life I have been stared at, mocked, and now I can finally swim around without being stared at. My magic isn't harming anyone. I'm sick of holding it inside, the headaches and wracking nausea nearly tore me apart." My eyes begin to burn. "It kills me to repress it and then on top of it to look as different as I feel."

My mother hugs me and clings to me tightly. "I'm sorry my darling, but there's something I must tell you."

"Tell me what?"

I feel her take a deep breath and she pulls back, leading me to sit on the edge of her bed. "You know that I did not birth you, but that you were an orphan given to me."

I nod and she puts a soft palm on my cheek. "I have always cherished you as my daughter and you have brought joy into my life. " She looks into my eyes and says, "I told you that I knew nothing about your parents, nor where you came from. However, the truth is that your kind did exist as a strong powerful clan, though now they are extinct, save for you."

I'm frozen in place, trying to comprehend what I am hearing.

"The octofolk were a proud race that practiced witchcraft. Wielding the black magic nearly destroyed our kingdom. The King and his army went to war with them in which the entire clan was destroyed."

"Except for me," I whispered.

"Yes, you were just a babe and the King saw your innocence as an opportunity for a new life for you. Your mother was Queen Morgana, which makes you a princess by birthright, though your kingdom is no more."

I can't sort through my whirlpool of emotions. Betrayal, loss, and uncertainty swirl through me. I am the last of my species, raised in the home of a conquering warlord. The turmoil I feel mixes with the flow of magic and I feel my energy spike, I cannot control it and it releases from my body in the form of boiling heat.

"Ahh!" Mother screams in pain, recoiling and shielding her face.

Immediately I cut the stream of magic and the heat fades away, but not before I see what I've done to Mother.

The sides of her face, upper portions of her tail, and forearms have angry red blistering burns on them. I'm filled with horror at what I've done. Immediately I chant out healing spells as quickly as I can, holding my hands over her wounds.

"Don't move Mother I can fix this!" A sob chokes my throat when she flinches, but she doesn't run away. I continue chanting until the puffy red skin returns to its normal color.

"Mother I'm sorry," I try to apologize. "It was an accident; I didn't mean to."

She watches with wide eyes and once I finish she backs away slowly. "Ursa you can't control it, it's controlling you."

"That won't happen again," I try to move closer, but she doesn't allow me to.

"You have to promise me first that you'll go and figure out a way to return to normal. No more magic either." She's visibly shaking.

I bite my lower lip and feel a settling inside me alongside the remorse. Slowly I stand and push back my shoulders.

"I can't."

"What?" my mother gasps and stares at me as though she doesn't know me. "What do you mean you can't? You saw what just happened!"

"I know," I say, "and I am truly sorry, but I won't give up feeling this free. There's no going back to repressing this side of me."

A heartbroken expression fills my mother's face and she tries one last plea. "Please my darling, it's for the best. You have to."

A sibilant whisper sounds off in my ear and it says, "_She doesssn't love you enough to accccccept your powersss_."

Betrayal enters my tone and I yell at her, "No I do not! You either have to accept or deny me as your daughter."

"I cannot accept your dark gifts, but darling I love _you_." Her words fall upon deaf ears and I turn away from her.

The door whips open and I swim out of it saying, "Goodbye Gemma."

**ATHENA**

Triton. I have been fighting with Triton the entire time I thought I was waiting for him. I close my mouth and try not to gape at him. When I first entered the arena I was impressed by its size and grandeur, then he appeared. He was all arrogance and brazen attitude when we talked about female fighters. When he had said there weren't any, I regretted not wearing my warrior bracelets. Yet while we fought I had been impressed by the nameless merman's fighting.

He quickly learned after my first hit to not underestimate me and wasn't worried about offending my 'delicate female sensitivities' while we fought. I nearly had him towards the end, but was surprised by his finesse when he escaped. While I was pinned by him I couldn't help but notice though he could have crushed me, he instead held me firmly in place. I can feel a few bruises forming, though I don't mind them one bit.

Triton has a bemused expression on his face as he sees me processing the news, but I have a surprise that can one up his. I take his proffered hand and curtsy, smiling as I say,

"It's pleasure to meet you, your highness. I am Princess Athena of Niranite."

I have the satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen and jaw drop.

"I'm not quite what you imagined when your mother said she had a princess for you to meet?" I ask, putting a hand on a hip and grinning widely up at him. Truthfully he is much more than I thought he'd be. Large muscles encase his wide frame, not an inch of fat on him, indicating he wasn't overindulged by an easy lifestyle. The fact he had said he was wrong, before knowing I was a princess said a lot about his honor. He had apologized to someone he thought was a commoner and that was something I had rarely seen, if ever.

"Amah, I mean, the Queen said nothing to me about meeting you yet. I had been preoccupied most of the day."

"I guess it was just luck then that our paths crossed," I say. "Your _amah _actually arranged for us to spar, but I was to wait for you here."

Triton laughs loudly, "So I was the one you were waiting for? Well it turns out we ended up fighting anyways."

I look him up and down, "Yes we did." As I boldly encircle him I don't know how I could have missed that he was a prince, hindsight I guess. Nearly identical warrior bracelet tan lines are on his muscular forearms. His build and bearing have the pride of royalty. Even the way he speaks is commanding yet sincere. I am thoroughly impressed so far. "I was surprised your amah was so on board with the match. Most people still don't approve the idea of women fighting."

"You have certainly converted my thinking," he says with a bow. "So you are to be my potential partner?"Triton gets straight to the point, refreshing compared to the simpering royals who dance around the point.

"Good, you said partner which has already has raised my opinion of you." I cease my circling and begin unwinding the wrap from my hands. "Yes, given our mutual consent we would be married. What I want is someone who doesn't have a problem challenging me while still valuing my opinions, because I do have them."

Our gazes connect briefly before Triton begins to encircle _me_. He speaks and I can feel the reverberations roll through me. "How do you know that I am even looking to be married? Or that we would make a good pair?"

Feigning indifference I say nonchalantly, "Should you not wish to be with me I won't force you. However, my kingdom produces all metal and various inventions that the eight kingdoms use. A powerful alliance would be in the marriage, along with wedded bliss of course."

He doesn't show any interest at the kingdom bait, but I catch his eyes dilating at my last words. Interesting, as that indicates desire. "I wouldn't bind myself to you without being sure we were a good fit."

"You offer up your hand in marriage, as well as your kingdom to be joined with mine, a tempting offer I must say."

"Yes, the kingdom does have a lot to offer," I say wryly.

"I would say the hand is more appealing."

The blush in my cheeks can't be helped.

"Thank you your highness."

"Please call me Triton," he says. "I understand we are to have dinner? I know my mother has most likely ordered some feast to be arranged, but would you want to go down to the village with me? Some of my men told me about an eatery there that supposedly rivals our kitchen."

"I'd love to go," I say, delighted by his impulsivity. "Are we going for anonymity or who-the-Hades-cares-who-sees-us mentality?

He seems entertained by my diction and he rises to the challenge in my tone.

"Let's go with the second option. I'll meet you back down at the gates in half an hour."

"Perfect, I'll see you then Triton." I swim off to return to my chambers and leave him staring after me.

Anticipation has spread through me and I rush back to my room. Triton is surprising me. So far he is not an amah's boy, rude, greedy, weak, or any of the other qualities the others held that repulsed me. Thinking back to the way he fought just made me warm.

None of the handmaiden's are in sight and I am glad for that, nice enough girls the lot of them, but I felt like I was being spied upon with every word I said. I toss my dirtied wraps onto the top of the dresser and go to the night stand. A fresh cleansing cloth is near a bowl of soap jelly. A thorough wipe down of my body leaves me feeling completely refreshed and smelling sweet. I take the band from my hair and brush it out, enjoying having it free around my shoulders like a protective cape.

I slide off the steel cloth, wincing slightly as I feel new sore muscles and bruises. The discomfort is pleasing though; it means the fight was worth having. Inside my drawer I search for something to wear. My armor seems a bit much for a walk in the village, even for me, so I end up selecting a linen top that criss-crosses across my chest. The dark green pulls out the color of my eyes in a 'rather fetching way' according to my fashionable mother. Yet I am a warrior through and through. My warrior bracelets clamp comfortably onto my forearms. I leave my tiara with my locket in the seashell bra, but clip on a pair of silver stud earrings. I'm happy with how I look and that is what matters.

I go to the sundial outside and check the time in the dimming light. Nearly half an hour has passed so I leap off the balcony and swim down to the gates directly. I wave at several nobles in their rooms on the way down. A few minutes later I swim up to the gates and see Trident waiting for me.

Polished gold warrior bracelets adorn his arms from forearm to wrist. I see that he hasn't got his crown on, but his hair is neatly combed and scruff is shaven down. The prince cleans up well.

In a nervous foolish gesture I pull my hair over one shoulder, tucking the other strands behind my ear. Triton's eyes catch on my own bracelets and he smiles. My traitorous heart flutters.

"Are you ready to leave Triton?" I ask.

He holds out an arm, "Let us leave, _Athena_." Trying to ignore the rich timbre of his voice I gingerly take his arm, and our cuffs scrape slightly so I leave my hand in the crook of his elbow. Thus interlocked we leave the palace behind and swim to the village. We don't get very many stares, but I see bronze warrior cuffs on mermen at nearly every home we pass. They salute Triton, but let us pass without being stopped.

Soon we get to the local market, with the vendors still bustling for the few hours of daytime they have left. Delicious smells waft over on the currents and I inhale them reverently. The crush of people is foreign, but I enjoy seeing the bustle as we weave through it. Triton seems to know most of the warriors by name and he shakes a lot of hands. I in turn get curious stares, which I ease with a smile and handshake. I know how to handle myself in new crowds. My escort introduces me and as we walk we trade battle camp stories back and forth.

Before I know it we are standing in front of a vendor where a short plump merwoman is selling food straight from her makeshift kitchen. She smiles at us and Triton places two gold coins on her counter. Immediately her eyes widen and she bows low, pulling two bundles from her basket on her way up. I take one of the proffered wraps and look it over as we walk away. Triton shows me how the outer casing opens at the top and you use your fingers to eat the juicy meat and vegetable chunks inside. Eating is half the fun of the evening, laughing at seeing Triton struggle at getting the last few cubes out. In turn he catches me licking my fingers in the most unladylike way. Smartly, he doesn't point it out.

Triton throws our empty casings away and then we wander among the stalls. Luxurious fabric and jewelry vendors are particularly aggressive so we skirt around them. Interestingly enough Triton is drawn to an animal seller and is entranced by the younglings. I smile at his soft side as he reluctantly puts back a pair of dolphin pups. It was touching as he held them close, speaking baby nonsense to them before we leave. He catches me smiling and smiles back instantly. The pups are gently placed back in their cages and he hands over a small bag of coins to the seller.

"Please have these two delivered to the palace once you're done with for the evening," he says. Triton then takes my hand back into the crook of his elbow and we leave to continue our wandering until a stand with books and paintings catches my eye.

Triton sees my eyes flickering back to the stall and he leads us over there without a word. I grin sheepishly and begin looking over the books. As I leaf through their waxy pages I'm entranced by the script on them. The selection is a lot more diverse than my own stall back home. I end up picking out four books to be sent back to my room. Triton picks out a book of his own and I notice the pictures in it are acceptable. The novel is actually one I've read before, about the adventures of a merman explorer who documented all of the types of armor and fighting styles among the eight kingdoms. It's an excellent choice.

Night draws nearer and we circle around the market to head back to the palace. I find myself saddened that the evening is drawing to a close. We swim up to the palace silently; content enough with each other's company to just enjoy the cool night. The guards wave us back in, nodding as Triton tells them about the deliveries coming their way. Suddenly I find myself feeling utterly exhausted and I can't hide a wide yawn.

"Come, let me swim you back to your quarters," Triton says as my yawn passes on to him.

"If you insist," I say, my heart beating wildly. He's not made any inappropriate motions in our time together, but the thought of him near my door is more than tempting to make some of my own. Instead of swimming around to the main opening on the other side of the building I stop under my balcony, still holding onto Triton's arm.

"This is me." My voice comes out slowly and much more throatily than usual. I want to kick myself for playing into that type of role.

"Ah," Triton says, pulling my hand out of the fold of his arm and taking it in his palm. "Then this is where I leave you."

He's so close that I can scarcely think, and the calluses on his hands gently abrade mine. I want to pull his face down to mine in this instant, completely overtaken by his kind eyes and masculine persona. But Triton flips my hand over so that the palm faces upward. I'm entranced as he presses a soft kiss to my roughened palm.

"Goodnight Princess Athena. I'll see you tomorrow," he says calmly, as though that simple touch didn't feel as scorching as the heat from a lava vent.

Desire courses through me and I manage to breathe out, "Good night Prince Triton." Quickly I swim up so that he cannot see my scarlet cheeks and longing eyes. I dive into my bed, splaying out and staring up at the canopy. No man has ever affected me in such a way. I was practically throwing myself at him like some sort of jezebel. Though I had hoped he would be a good match I never thought he'd actually be so wonderful. With a sigh I pull off my jewelry and cuffs, letting them sink to the floor just beside my bed and I stare at the palm of my hand. It may be my imagination, but I can still feel the imprint of Triton's lips there.

I've two days left here before I must make a decision. This first seems to have lasted much longer than just one. Feelings swirl around me in a frenzied dance. Triton is mine. I'll claim him, if he'll have me. There isn't anyone else I could possibly want. No one is as understanding, fascinating, or funny. After meeting many different types of men I have a sense of whether one is worth trusting and a good merman. Triton is such a merman.

**TRITON**

What in Hades is happening to me? I pace my room in circles, unable to go to sleep. Athena. She has bewitched my mind. I nearly kissed her a dozen times on the way back to the palace and then outside her balcony the need to add some intimacy to the hand kiss had barely been repressed.

I didn't think I could frighten her away, but at my kiss she had nearly bolted, though the want in her eyes may have been a factor. I smile at the thought of the warrior princess being scared by her desire to kiss me. Tonight was special; something about this woman pulled me in like nothing before. Her tough words and straightforward approach on life pleased me and offered endless challenges. Yet when we just talked and shared stories she was playful and happy, always smiling. I didn't want us to go to separate rooms tonight, even if we just sat talking until the morning hours.

Her stories about battle camp were fascinating and showed our way of thinking is extremely similar. I flop onto my bed and my thoughts leap forward, thinking of the future. Images slide through my mind: me holding out a ring and sliding it onto Athena's slender finger, our wedding in the grand hall where Athena walks towards me in pure white armor and a veil, our wedding night where we are tangled in our passion, and finally her stomach round with our child. Shivers run through me, like these fantasies are more of premonitions than just idle thoughts.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Coming!" I say.

Two of my amah's attendants are at my door, one holding an armful of books and the other restraining my two dolphin calves with harnesses. "Your highness," the one with books says, "these were delivered for you."

"Can you take the calves to the stables please? Tell the stable master that they are mine. " I ask the other. She dips her head wordlessly and leaves.

"Come in for a moment," I leave the door open for the other, taking the top book from the stack and going to my desk to get my sharpened charcoal.

"Meet me tomorrow morning in the stables, Yours T.," I write of a scrap piece of kelp paper which I stick in the front cover.

I retrieve my book from the mermaid and hand her the other four. "Please take these to Princess Athena."

"Yes your grace," she says, curtsying. "Your mother has also sent her request that you go to her tonight, she wants to speak to you."

"Ah, thank you for the message." I rub my forehead and brace myself. "Good night then."

"Good night, your majesty."

I follow her out and the light pearls in my room grow dim at my absence. Now that I've left my room exhaustion hits me and I want nothing more than to crawl back into my bed. Still I swim to my mother and father's chamber which is in the next wing of the palace. Not knowing exactly what to expect I knock on their door loudly, announcing myself. I hear my father's deep voice telling me to come in.

The large space is easily twice the size of mine, decorated with a combination of my father's weapon collection and my mother's artwork. Large vases hold brightly hued blooms and tapestries hang from ceiling to floor. Of course my father's trident has its spot of honor over their bed.

"Close the door behind you," my mother's voice says coolly. I find the two of them seated in the far corner of the room. Father is concentrating on several scrolls and Amah is stitching her embroidery in their study area. I cross over to them and settle in the loveseat they have in the space.

"You sent for me Amah," I say, stretching out and yawning widely.

"We missed you at dinner tonight, Cookie really outdid herself," Amah says, not looking up from her work. "Where were you this afternoon and tonight? My maidens had trouble locating you so that you could formally meet Princess Athena. In fact you both were conspicuously absent from the activities I had planned." She bites the end of her thread and fixes her slate grey eyes on mine.

"We were together," I say baldly. "I happened to be in the arena already when she was brought in. Then we spent the evening in the village where we ate and got acquainted with each other."

"Oh?" Amah says, giving me her full attention. I can just hear the satisfaction in that one word and I sit up to face her.

"Yes, your scheming has worked perfectly. I'm falling in love with her." The words fall from my lips and I realize it's true. Father and Amah are staring at me now.

Father speaks, "So you've chosen a bride?"

"Yes, if she'll have me," I smile at the thought and am surprised when my father embraces me.

"Son, this is spectacular news."

Amah actually squeals and plants an excited kiss on my cheek. "We'll announce the royal engagement the moment she says yes." I've never seen her so full of happiness and I forget that I was cross with her about Ursa.

Ursa! I've got to talk to her before I ask Athena to marry me. I owe her that much for the sake of our friendship. I disentangle myself from my parents and caution them, "Not a word of this until I ask Athena. No need to risk my chances with her. If I can have her as mine I'll be the luckiest man in the kingdoms." An earsplitting grin threatens to stick permanently to my face, but now that I've voiced my affections aloud I know I'll never feel this way about anyone else. Athena is my other half, everything I didn't know I needed in a partner.

"Of course dear son," Amah is all smiles and looks smugly at me. Though I can't say that I am mad at her, how could I be when Athena is here?

"May I have grandmother's ring?" I ask my father, feeling slightly giddy.

"It is in the trunk at the foot of the bed Son." He smiles at me, showing his teeth for once when he hands me the key from around his neck.

I swim a little too quickly to the trunk and my parents laugh at my eagerness as I fumble with the lock. Eventually I get it open and I see a small box with filigree details in the bottom of the trunk. Carefully I pull the trinket out and lift the lid. Nestled in a lace handkerchief is a red diamond stone set in silver setting. It's perfect for Athena.

I leave my parents and return to my room, going over everything in my mind. I want it to be perfect when I ask her, plead with her if necessary, to be mine forever. I can't stand the thought of losing her.

**URSULA**

After my discussion with Gemma I gather Flotsam and Jetsam, whom recognize and accept me on sight. Together we leave the palace, a place I no longer called home. Using my powers I move everything from my cavern to a new location in the Deadlands. The whisper in my mind has not gone away, instead instructing me where to go. I follow the path it highlights for me and I am led past the boundaries of Atlantica to a place I had never seen before. The land looks scorched. Black rock protrudes from the ocean floor in columns and strange formations. Heating vents release trails of smoke, giving the place an ominous feeling. I hold back when I see the skeleton of a huge sea monster shining in the dim light, but I continue on at the prodding of the whisper. Inside the ribs a cavern has formed. The walls are solidly covered by what had been the creature's leather skin. The hide was as thick as my arm from what I could tell and was unable to be eaten by scavengers.

Chanting a few spells I have all of my bottles in place and my cauldron in the center of the room. My new haven is outside the boundaries of Atlantica where I am safe. I want to lie down and rest, for it's been a long day and I've used a lot of my power, but the whisper pulls me back out of my cave and leads me further to the west. I swim over rolling black hills and see a cluster of buildings in the distance.

"_Ssswim and sssee your birthplaccce, your onccce great kingdom," _the voice urges.

A feeling I can't describe chokes my throat as I swim closer to the decimated village. I'm greeted by death upon entering. Skeletons of octofolk litter the ground, their skulls cleaved in or spears still sticking out of their ribs. I want to wretch and bend over, dry heaving. It sickens me to see the genocide before me. Still I continue onward, pulled forward until I reach the largest hut which is on the side of a hill. Cautiously I swim past the broken door. Upon entering the room I stop at the sight of another skeleton, this one stretched out in the middle of the main room. Three of the ribs are broken, punctured with round holes evenly spaced apart. It's her, my birth mother. As the realization washes through me, a ghostly apparition forms in front of me. An octowoman stands a foot above me, pride and raw power eminates from her. She arches an eyebrow at me, taking in my appearance.

"_Daughter what isss thisss atrocccity?"_ She hisses at me.

"Morgana," I whisper. "I couldn't help it. My power transformed me," I explain, looking at her trying to memorize her features. I had always wondered what happened to her and mourned the fact I would never meet her. This was my chance.

"_You are ssstronger than you think, no need for temporary tricksss like thisss. Why would you want to look like one of them?"_

I'm confused. "What do you mean temporary? And I just wanted to feel normal; somehow it manifested itself through my magic."

_"Thisss kind of ssspell will last for three daysss unless you receive the kisss of true love, then you will revert to your true form."_

Unwillingly my thoughts flit back to Triton, despite of everything.

Morgana's voice is angry as she says, "_He doesssn't love you, even now he isss preparing to propossse to another. To Princesss Athena" _

Everything comes screeching to a halt. "What?!" I yell. "He just met her tonight and now he wants to propose? I don't believe you!"

_"Ussse your powersss. You will sssee the truth." _Morgana smiles, showing her teeth.

I reach for the flow of magic and let it take control, forming a moving image in the center of the room. Inside it I can see Triton in his room, holding a ring up to the light. He's smiling as he wraps it up gently in lace and puts it in a pouch that he wears around his neck. "No," I whisper. The image then shifts to a strange merwoman who is lying on her bed about to fall asleep. The sight of warrior bracelets confirms it is Athena. Her eyes close when there is a knock at the door. Mumbling something and rubbing her eyes she goes to answer it. One of the queen's maids hands her a pile of books, which she takes with a large smile on her face. The maid leaves and Athena eagerly takes the books inside. Setting aside three on a chair she brings the first one in bed with her. A note falls out when she opens the cover. Perplexed, she opens it. The image I've conjured focuses in and I see that it says,

"Meet me tomorrow in the stables, Yours, T."

I fall to the ground, letting the images fade away. "It's true," I whisper. "But why couldn't he love me?" My eyes begin to burn

"_You know why Ursssula. Becaussse you are not like them no matter how much you try. You are not a merwoman; embraccce your octofolk heritage. I never meant for you to be raisssed by one of them. I tried to ssshield you, but they murdered our entire ssspeciess and raisssed you like some sssort of pet." _

Morgana is becoming more agitated and her form flickers in and out.

"_I only have ssso much time left, I've held on thisss long waiting for you to sssee the truth and return to your birthplaccce."_

"Truth?" I ask, looking up at her.

"_Yesss, you mussst reclaim your birthright. You were born to be queen, to rule. Atlantica isss yoursss for the taking. Avenge me, your father, your unclesss, your auntsss, your grandparentsss, all of our people. Thisss you mussst do." _Morgana's ghostly visage disappears and I'm left alone with in a deteriorating hut next to a pile of dust where the bones were. I run to the window and look out at the village. No bones remain, from what I can see they've all crumbled with the disappearance of Morgana. Her whisper is no longer in my mind, but I'm haunted by her words. My fingers clench the windowsill and I've begun to shake.

I am a queen since my mother is dead. This kingdom of mine is gone, irretrievable. I have no legacy. But I can create my own. I want to rule, with or without Triton. He has spurned me and so I am to rule alone it seems. My magic won't be enough though, I realize. It wasn't enough for my mother and she was far more experienced. I whip around looking at the home I was birthed in, surely there must be something left behind to increase my powers and anything would help.

No stone is left unturned. I flip open drawers and the few pieces of furniture that are in there, but they yield nothing. Even the bedroom is empty of anything of value. Instead of continuing my search I reach out with tendrils of magic, trying to see where items might be hidden. At first I find nothing, but one of my tendrils suddenly sparks as it contacts something. I rush to it and find a blank wall. Lifting my palm I press right through the seemingly solid material. I push through and find a small space occupied only with a cradle and a few pieces of decaying kelp furniture. There's nothing out of the ordinary, but I can't help walking up to the cradle. My name is carved into the headboard and I trace it gently with my fingertips. The spark flares again when I touch the cradle and I pull up the mattress and blankets to reveal the bottom slat.

I rap my knuckles against it and hear a hollow sound. Anticipation trickles through me as I find an indentation with my nails and I pull off the top. I peer over, illuminating the space with a small sphere of light. A medium sized space fits perfectly around a large white book. I pull it out and open the blank cover. It's perfectly preserved pages have the same flowing script as my cradle. Morgana's spell book was hidden inside my cradle. As I leaf through it I am rewarded with directions for spells I could have never imagined. One page catches my attention though. It's a very detailed drawing of King Poseidon's trident.

In my lessons I was taught that the trident was forged by the gods and passed down the royal lineage to protect the kingdom of Atlantica, but never specifics about what it would do. I poured over the page, soaking up the information it held. The passage captivates me and pulls me in.

_**Poseidon's trident holds power over the ocean itself. The trident controls the currents, raises and lowers the seas of the world, and can even generate lightning. It emits powerful bolts of energy that can topple kingdoms and obliterate ones enemies. He who holds the trident shall rule over all as it is the most superior magical item throughout the kingdoms.**_

I must have it. That is how I will take Atlantica and Triton will be the one to hand deliver it to me. A plan has unfolded in my mind, a plan that cannot be stopped. I am glad my disguise will fade, but for now I need it to hold.

I tuck the book under my arm and swim in the direction of Atlantica, my future kingdom, the first of many.

**ATHENA**

Early morning light strays in through my window to light up my room. It ricochets off the vanity mirror and I have to shield my eyes. I crack my neck and sigh at the relief. To my left I find a breakfast tray has been left on my dresser. It calls to my rumbling stomach and I pull myself out of bed. The food is delicious, every bite of it and I realize that I'm humming as I eat. Happiness is seeping out of me and I even start to sing as I get dressed. On impulse I pull on the seashell bra mother packed for me, letting my jewelry lie in the corner of the drawer. As I tie the back I do see that the shells are indeed a beautiful purple color. Routine and pride has me donning my warrior cuffs as well.

It would be a shame to have to tie up my hair again so I leave it down, enjoying the tickling sensations of it on my bare shoulders and back. Today is starting off on such a happy note and Triton is waiting for me in the stables. It can only get better from here.

I practically bolt out of my room to swim downstairs when something catches my eye. Over on the far side of the palace I see a mermaid being dragged into the space between two buildings by a shadowy figure. Our eyes meet and she reaches out a hand, her eyes wide with terror a silent plea on her lips. The bastard must be chocking her.

"Hold on!" I yell, propelling myself over to the struggling pair and into the gap that they disappeared into. I pull my arm back and punch the attacker square in the face with all of my strength, but my arms passes through the shadowy figure that swirls away on the currents. "What?" I can't comprehend what just happened so I look down at the younger merwoman. "Where did he go?" I ask, finding myself looking into her strange golden eyes.

"My dear sweet child you have no idea who I am," she says in a deep nasal voice.

I step back automatically at the crazed expression on her face. "Who are you? What are you doing?"

"So many questions, but for now I just need you quiet and to come with me."

I raise my fists in front of me, regretting not carrying my sword with me. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Ah I see. Such defiance is to be expected from a warrior princess." She laughs and points a finger at me. "Luckily I don't need your cooperation." Green smoke swirls from her fingertips and envelops me before I can leave. I'm completely immobilized and no speech can come out of my mouth. I want to begin panicking, but I can't move so it does me no good. The only things I can move are my eyes as I watch her watch me.

"What is it he sees in you?" She asks, peering at my face. "Yes you're sort of pretty, but I've known him his whole life. Triton fell for you simply because you are a mermaid. He could have had _me_, someone who truly understands him, but no he tossed me aside after knowing each other since infancy."

My confusion deepens as I try to figure out who she is.

"Oh I can see in your eyes that you don't have a clue what I'm talking about. No matter, you shall see soon enough." She waves her hands and I am pulled behind her. We weave our way into a grand ballroom where I am levitated onto a stage. The merwoman places me behind a curtain and leaves me there, completely unable to move.

Minutes pass by until it seems as though it's been an hour. Surely someone will come I think. By now I've missed meeting Triton and he'll have gone to my guard. I try to take comfort in that thought. I'm busy counting the number of tiles in the mosaic above my head when I hear Triton's voice on the other side of the curtain.

"Where is she?"

My heart rate speeds up and I struggle to move a single inch, anything to get to him. All I'm able to do is listen to them.

The woman calls out, "Triton that's no way to speak to an old friend."

"Ursa? What have you done to yourself? How?"

"Do you like it? It was shortly after I overheard you and Cookie that my powers allowed this to happen."

"Powers? Your magic? But Ursa, this is unforgiveable. A true friend would not do what you have done, nor ask of me what you did."

"I see that you brought the trident, good little prince. Your rejection me allowed me to broaden my mind and see that I can be more than the help in your palace."

"Ursa I didn't mean to hurt you. You can't be angry at me for not returning your feelings or what you overheard." I can hear Triton trying to reason with the jealous woman holding me hostage.

"Don't call me Ursa ever again, that girl is gone along with your interest in her. And don't say that I can't be angry. The other night here in this very room you gave every sign that you were interested in pursuing me, but on the way out I saw your saint of a mother practically spearing me with her eyes. How long did it take for you to decide that you thought I was too different, after a chat I'm sure you had with her?" Her deep voice is dripping with venom as she speaks to Triton.

I try to comprehend what is going on and I gather that he showed interest and then spurned this woman, while I'm caught in the middle.

"I defended you!" Trion yells. "I told her that I would spend my time with whomever I choose. We're only to be friends though, I love you but not in the same way I do Athena. Ursula please, tell me you haven't harmed her."

He _loves _me; Triton loves me. Elation spreads through me and I struggle harder than ever. I feel the green smoke give a bit and I can wriggle my fingers. Still I'm unable to make a sound.

"Bah love, you've known her for two days, spare me. With a little help from this book, and that trident there I'll be unstoppable."

"Let me see her first!" I heard Triton demand.

Ursula sighs dramatically and I'm lifted into the air. The curtains separating me from them fling open and I'm displayed for Triton. His hair is mussed and I can see he's worried. The trident is clutched tightly in his hand, but no one else is in sight except for the three of us. It must have been a condition of the trade. His eyes light up when he sees me and he involuntarily moves forward.

"Ah, ah," Ursula says, shaking her finger. "First give me the trident Triton." I can see his eyes flickering back and forth between us, but I can feel the spell wearing off. Since Ursula's gaze is trained on him I shake my head slightly. He catches it yet holds up the triton as though he's going to hand it over. I can feel my arms and torso being freed as she is distracted by the prize in front of her. I widen my eyes and stare at the book pointedly. When Triton withdraws and fires the trident at the book in her hands Ursula recoils in surprise. Her shock frees my body and I leap at her, tackling her over the ashes of whatever book she had been rambling about.

Ursula's body is underneath mine as we hit the stage hard and her head smacks onto the unforgiving stone. I wrap my forearm around her throat, but it's unnecessary, she's knocked out cold. I scramble away from her and into Triton's arms. They are steel bands of strength around me and I cling to him tightly. We stay in that position as a massive merman, presumably King Poseidon judging by his crown, and the royal guards come crashing in. They take in the sight and Triton releases me enough to hand the triton to his father, but he holds me close and whispers in my ear,

"I am _so_ sorry. I had no idea this would happen."

"It's okay," I stroke his back in soothing circles.

He releases his hold on me, but laces his fingers through mine as we face his father and the guard. "I need a pair of handcuffs and your neckerchief," he orders. They're handed over without question. Triton leaves me to go cuff and gag Ursula. She's utterly limp when lifts her from the floor and into the guard's arms. "Take her to the dungeon but make sure she's not harmed. You're not to remove the gag and she needs to be chained to the floor by the waist and her wrists kept behind her back like this."

"Yes sir," the entire guard leaves to take Ursula. And King Poseidon is left to stare in confusion and anger at his son.

"Triton, explain this," he demands in a booming voice, brows furrowed and the trident in his hand glowing slightly in his agitation. This wasn't how I pictured meeting Triton's father, but our hands lace together and we're a united team as he explains how Ursula used magic to disguise herself. He then quickly recounts how she kidnapped me, trying to ransom for the trident with the instruction that he comes alone.

I'm able to tell my side of the kidnapping and the end where I was able to subdue her after Triton destroyed her spell book. After we've finished the King rubs his eyes in frustration and I see sadness on his face once he looks at us.

"We knew this sort of incident was a distant possibility, but I never thought it'd come to this. She was growing up so well." Poseidon sighs and strokes his beard. "She will be tried for treason and suffer the consequences."

"Father, it's still Ursa, we can't sentence her to death." Triton's voice is still full of concern despite all that has transpired. I squeeze his hand, respecting his commitment to loyalty and his knowledge on the matter. "Surely there is a better option.

Poseidon's brow smoothes out as he looks at his son and he lays a hand on his shoulder, saying, "This cannot be overlooked, she must face the gravity of her actions."

Triton looks down at me, seeking support and I decide to offer up a suggestion.

"Was this occurring in my kingdom, Sire, I would ensure that she no longer is able to present a threat to myself or my subjects. An alternative to death is banishment, confinement to a land where she could not present a threat to anyone again."

I can see the two mulling it over and I wonder if they'll take my advice. I remember my lessons on the devastation of the octofolk and their magic, but this is a delicate situation given the close vicinity this Ursula had been raised in this family. It would seem their entire population is not as extinct as previously thought. Were circumstances different I would insist on her execution. Without a clan or that spell book her threat level is nothing compared to the power of the trident, if she is kept away from the general population.

Poseidon finally speaks, "Yes. That would be best for this troubled young woman. I regret meeting under these circumstances Princess Athena, but I thank you for your counsel. I must go prepare the trial, son please join me tonight to attend to the details." Triton nods at his father and the King leaves us alone in the ball room with just a smoldering pile of book ashes.

The door clicks shut and Triton sweeps me into his arms, his lips pressing down furiously onto mine. I scarcely have any wits left as he kisses me fiercely and draws my tongue out with his. Never before have I been kissed with such passion. An eager moan slips from my lips as he grips me tightly. I wind my fingers through his short hair, enjoying the scrape of his scruff against my face. He tastes wonderful, intoxicating, and I can't help trying to burrow closer into his embrace. Triton's grip is tight on my hips as he kisses me with more emotion than I've ever felt before.

"I love you," he says after he pulls back a fraction. We're both breathing heavily and my lips still tingle from the kiss. "When I thought I lost you I couldn't bear the thought of it."

"I love you too," I whisper back. I can feel something between our chests pressing against my breastbone so I look down and see a small lumpy brown pouch. "What is that?" I ask.

Triton breaks out in a large smile and he pulls it off of his neck, plucking something out of it and lets the casing float to the floor.

He bends his tail and holds something up. It's a ring with a fiery stone that shines up at me. My breath catches in my throat and I look into his eyes.

"Athena," he says, "Will you marry me?"

Without hesitation I answer, "Yes!"

The rings cool band slides on my finger and Triton's lips are on mine once again.

**URSULA**

There is a harsh pounding sounding through my head and I feel groggy as I lift my head up from a hard floor. Momentarily disoriented I crane my neck to look around. Solid stone walls surround me, no windows and no exit except for a thick metal door across the room. The last thing I remember was Triton burning my book and that wretched girl tackling me from the side.

That's when I notice I'm trussed up like an animal. My hands are bound behind my back and a heavy tight iron cuff is clamped around my waist, connected to a thick chain that is bolted to the floor. A cloth invades in mouth and I can't speak around it. My tail is still present so I may not have missed too much time. It's impossible to tell in this cell.

I'm forced to sit in immobile silence and have nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company. My plan failed. Triton was going to have his future with _her _and I would be left with nothing, given I wasn't put to death. I committed treason and am going to pay the price.

Fury spreads through me; this isn't how it was supposed to happen. I should have prepared more, without the book I would have to teach myself, gather more ingredients. I could bide my time, wait for the right opportunity to strike as I hone my powers. My anger lessens as I think things over. Now isn't the time to take control, after this first attempt they would be watchful.

They won't put me to death, of this I am now confident. Triton could have shot me with the trident, but he didn't. Any affection or love I had felt for him has frozen my heart. I'm a woman scorned and I am Hades bent to see Triton fall beneath my tentacles and to wield the trident over the oceans.

Soundlessly the door to my prison opens and King Poseidon walks in. He enters and I glare at him. Poseidon killed my mother and kept the truth from me. To him I had always been a dormant volcano, with a lava explosion boiling underneath the surface. The kind attention had only been a facade to cover the fact he was just watching to make sure I didn't have anything push me over the edge. I can't say anything to him, but apparently my eyes say it all.

Poseidon sighs and just looks at me, holding his trident firmly in his large grip. It's hard to tell what he is thinking past his stony expression and the thick beard that obscures the lower half of his face. We just stare at each other until he finally speaks,

"Why, child?" There's no emotion in his tone and he continues, "You were given every opportunity, every privilege and still it has come to this." I refuse to be shamed and hold his gaze. "You steal my son's fiancé and ransom her for the trident. Crimes that are unforgiveable, but yet again you will be spared."

Glee spreads through me. I knew they could not execute me.

"Tomorrow evening you shall have a public trial where you will be banished to the wastes past the outskirts of Atlantica."

Aha, this couldn't have worked out more perfectly; banished to where my new home was certainly wasn't going to put a damper on my plans. "

If you are sighted on any of the eight kingdoms' soil you are immediately sentenced to death."

The urge to laugh builds up and I let it loose. This king thought that the threat of death scared me, oh sure I'll play by his rules while I prepare, but eventually something will tip the balance in my favor.

King Poseidon doesn't react at my laughter, but he looms over me. "You've disappointed me Ursula. I can only hope in your solitude that you find peace." Oddly enough though he hasn't yelled or cursed me it is those final words that manage to pierce me slightly. I look away in defiance of the guilt and he leaves me to be alone once more.

**TRITON **

The courtroom is silent as the trial goes on, the oval room seats our palace occupants while Father, Amah, Athena and I sit at the head of the room. Ursula stands alone in the center of the room, flanked by two guards.

I grip Athena's hand tightly, though the trial is a somber occasion I can't help but admire the way the ring on her finger catches the light. She returns my grasp and smiles softly at me. Throughout the day she has been by my side, as she will always be from now on. Our wedding plans have been put on hold until after Ursula's sentencing.

Ursula is a stranger to me now. I don't know this angry, vindictive, unforgiving woman. Her appearance and voice are even altered. I cannot help but feel guilty that she has been pushed over this edge of madness. My best friend is lost and nothing can bring her mind back. Ursula's mother came in crying and begging me for forgiveness and leniency this morning. I was able to put her mind at ease though I had little comfort to offer.

Gemma sits in the stands with the rest of the palace population. I can see Cookie holding her arm, supporting her through this ordeal. Both women's' eyes are red and swollen as are many of the staff members'.

Yet nothing can sway Ursula to look at them, this entire process she has stared straight ahead, unwaveringly boring a hole in my skull with her golden eyes. This mermaid that is before me is cold and uncaring despite her lovely appearance. Father has finished reading the charges and Ursula has not looked away from me. Now that he has control of his trident she is not so heavily locked down. Her gag has been removed and only has her hands bound in front of her.

The sun is setting and the pearls in our courtroom light up as night approaches. Father asks, "Is there anything you'd like to say before you are escorted to the wastes?" Before Ursula can answer she collapses on the raised stage, yellow lights dancing across her skin. The court guards move to help her up and the entire courtroom stand to get a better view. Athena and I lean forward, trying to see what is wrong when Ursula's skin flickers back to its original lavender coloring. Her tail splits into six black and purple tentacles and her hair is leached of all color, returning to bone white. The crowd gasps in unison and begins whispering. Ursula starts laughing softly at first, still slumped on the floor with her shoulders shaking in her mirth. That laugh turns into a cackling cacophony and the crowd falls silent.

Her head whips around to look at me and she uses her tentacles to prop herself back up despite her hands being confined.

"Yes King Poseidon I would love to give a farewell to you all, especially our young prince here. I regret nothing, save for the fact I was not strong enough to complete my mission. I will rule some day, it's just a matter of when. You all can pretend that I was your friend or _daughter,_" she drawls out, speaking as though she has all the time in the world. "But you only liked me as long as I played the role you thought I should. This is me and I have abilities that would leave you speechless. So yes this is goodbye for now, but I have a feeling I shall see you soon enough. You're not rid of me just yet." Murmurs begin as she finishes and Father looks at me to give out her punishment. I stand tall and Athena stands with me, still holding my hand.

"Ursula, you are hereby banished to the wastes for the rest of your life. You are not to stray past the boundaries set, should you break this condition you forfeit your life upon sight."

I'm able to say all this without wavering and holding her gaze steadily. I'm not going to let her make me appear weak in front of my people or my father. She merely smiles widely at me and continues to until the guards lead her out of the room. The crowd slowly clears out, the din growing as they start talking about the trial. We leave as well, exiting through the back door and Amah claps her hands excitedly.

"Well now that the unpleasantness is taken care of we can plan your wedding! Oh we must sit down and go over the details Athena." She latches onto Athena's arm.

I kiss them both on the cheek. "I'll leave you two to it. If you need my help don't hesitate to send for me."

Athena makes a face at me for leaving her alone with my mother, but she laughs after and the two go to sort out the plans for our special day. As far as I'm concerned the only thing that matters is that Athena and the priest are there, but I know that the details will make all the difference to her. My father and I swim out to oversee Ursula's transport. We watch as she's gagged and put in a chariot. Unexpectedly my eyes begin to burn slightly and I have to clear my throat. I feel my father's hand on my shoulder as we watch the party disappear together. He understands and we return to the palace in silence.


End file.
